1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to an improved method and apparatus for processing data. Still more particularly, the present invention provides an improved method, apparatus, and computer instructions for initiating user support in a data processing system.
2. Description of Related Art
Although significant advances in graphical user interfaces have made software applications more accessible and productive for personal computer users, the increased ease of use has fostered a demand to include more and more sophisticated features. Difficulties are present in using, administering, installing, and configuring software applications. When first exposed to a complicated software application, a new user may be confused by the overwhelming number and complexity of features accessible through the menus and toolbars of the user interface. It is not uncommon for a user unfamiliar with the software features to resort to menu surfing, rapidly switching from menu item to menu item, in the hope of discovering how to effect the desired feature.
With new product releases, it is normal for additional features to be added, rather than subtracted. Given this fact, end users and administrators face an unending task of learning new functionalities in applications. The size of application manuals both physical and electronic have increased with each new version. Additionally, help databases are commonly delivered with the software application in an effort to provide new search and demonstration capabilities to help users in mastering the applications.
Currently, for computer-related support, four options exist. First, an option of calling the software vendor to ask a question may be used. Unfortunately, long hold times and long-distance charges usually make this an unattractive option. Next, an option of consulting a paper (i.e., “hard copy”) manual is available. Further, a user may consult a search database delivered with the product. Alternatively, a user may search the vendor's Web site to obtain information and answers to questions. Though the second, third, and fourth options are frequently used, these options do not always answer the question. The most expedient way to answer questions is still to speak with a product expert; that being said, such an initiative is constrained by the disadvantages mentioned above.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method, apparatus, and computer instructions for providing user support.